


Little Brothers and Sleepy Cuddles

by SawamurafortheSoul



Series: Brother's can make good Dad's [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne Loves Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul
Summary: Sometime the warmth of your little brother is the best thing after an action packed weekendEdite 03/12/2020 - Edited for clarity - no changes to the story
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Brother's can make good Dad's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 328





	Little Brothers and Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I am a chubby cheek Damian Wayne enthusiast and I hope you guys are the same! 
> 
> TBH This is a blend of timelines todays is more or less based off of the DCAU  
> Same universe but defintley not following canon

Light filtered in softly behind the gaps where the blackout curtains weren’t quite covering the entirety of the windows. The alarm clock situated on the bedside table read nine thirty-seven in green glowing numbers. One the bed were two figures one substantially larger than the other, merged into one giant blob under the grey comforter. The room was silent save for the sound of relaxed breathing.

  
Dick was roused from his sleep feeling a lot warmer than he would have enjoyed, his eyes blinked open lazily still hazy from sleep. He lifted an arm to wipe at the sweat that had formed on his neck, mindful of the boy still in a deep sleep on top of him.

  
He looked down at the boy, chubby cheeks pushed up covering his deep emerald coloured eyes, long, dark eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Cheeks that when they eventually lost their baby fat would reveal high and very prominent cheekbones, when that baby fat disappeared his round face will become a series of prominent and sharp angles much like Bruce. Lip filed out to the perfect amount topped with a perfect cupid’s bow were puckered. 

  
He combed his fingers through Damian’s soft and fluffy dark hair, scratching his scalp lightly made the boy let out a sound that could be described as the sound of a kitten’s purr. He wiggled around trying to further bury himself into Dick’s chest and if he had the ability to Dick would let him.

  
He wrapped his arm around the boy to support him before rolling onto his side to allow some cold air to hit his back to alleviate the heat radiating from the small boy, how always ran a little hotter than most people. He curled himself around the boy like a protective cocoon and drew him close to his chest.  
“Baba?” Damian rasped as he lifted his head to see what happening and he had moved.

  
“Go back to sleep Dames.” Dick shushed the boy and gently patted his back to lull him back to sleep.

  
“Mkay.” He muttered and put his head back down buried into Dick’s chest to block out any light that might disrupt his sleep. He quickly fell back asleep to the rhythmic patting on his back.

  
The day before they had finished a two-day training camp with the Titan’s or as Kori and Dick had put it as ‘time for them to be kids’. They camped out in the forest fishing, hiking, and games disguised as tactical training, the other kids were excited to act as a group of ‘normal’ kids; as normal as you could get for kids who were either green and could transform into various animals, daughter of a world-destroying demon, and have a blue alien scarab beetle stuck to his back.  
He gave them brownie points for trying.

  
Of course, there were complaints from Damian, but Dick quickly silenced the boy by promising him that he would pick him up after school on Friday and stay with him until Tuesday morning and drop him off at school that day and copious amounts of Cheese Viking and as long as he cooked his mother’s vegetable potage.  
For all of his complaining it had worn him out and Dick had managed to see the boy crack a smile several times throughout the trip. He was starting to mellow out and was less hostile with the rest of the team and honestly, Dick couldn’t be any prouder, if civilian identities weren’t meant to be secret, he would honestly throw the kid a full-on parade, floats, performances, marching bands the whole get up. 

  
Dick stopped patting his back once he knew the boy was in a deep sleep, he peeled himself away from him gently and slowly tucking the comforter around the boy tightly to preserve any heat trapped under it. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and stretching.

  
He made his way over to the curtains and pulled them completely shut to block out any possible light from the outside before making his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to quickly relieve himself and get ready for the day. He was patting his face dry with a facecloth as he strolled into his kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water and one to put on the bedside for Damian when he wakes up. 

  
He looks over the clock on his microwave and saw that it was nearing ten, realising this he hurries back to the bedroom for a change of pants to get his phone before rung and woke Damian up. He almost forgot that Donna was going to call him to discuss him helping her out with her next showcase.   
He scurried out of the room shutting the door just as the phone had begun to ring. He answered immediately, hurrying into the spare room that he used as a makeshift home office and gym.

  
The call lasted no longer than ten minutes, of those minutes was spent by him arguing that he wasn’t going to pose in nothing than his underwear for the world to ogle, the other five were him listening to Donna threatening him and ‘cashing in’ on a favour he had apparently owed her. He relented at her threatening to expose photos of an awkward time in his years as Robin when he went through a growth spurt and his robin costume suddenly was shorter and his pants became a pair of capris.

  
Damian did not need to see those photos.

  
Hanging up the phone call with a sigh of resignation he changed out his pyjama pants into a pair of sweats and began to stretch so he could get in a quick morning workout.

  
The phone on the desk had been put on silent, missing what would’ve been the sound of him receiving a text from Kori.

  
A photo of him embracing Damian after the pair had won a game of tug of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!!!  
> Please leave a Kudos and drop a comment down below.  
> Wanna chat? Message me on tumblr @michellemaqqie  
> Catch You guys next time!! <3


End file.
